


Tuesday

by valenlimes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Date, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenlimes/pseuds/valenlimes
Summary: What happens when you decide to tackle a total stranger in the hallway?Lee Jeno's love life is going down the drain. That is until a stranger in a pink sweater decides to get in his way...





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic!
> 
> Just a few things before starting:
> 
> Warning: I did use explicit language in this story so if you dislike swearing I recommend not reading. Also please ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes I will go back and fix them when I have time
> 
> This '~' symbol indicates that there is either a change in character or setting (most of the time) just in case anyone got confused. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

_Jeno sighed blissfully, sinking further into the younger male’s arms. He looked up to find Jaemin smiling at him lovingly. Jeno blushed._  
“Sorry Nana, you are just so comfortable.”  
Jaemin laughed, tipping his head back. The sound was beautiful, melodic. Everything about Jaemin was pretty.  
Jeno grinned, his famous eye smile on full display.  
“Jeno why are you so freaking cute?” Jaemin cooed, running his fingers through the older male’s dark hair.  
Jeno tilted his back further, eyes locking onto Jaemin’s lips. Noticing the dark-haired male’s interest, Jaemin bent down further.  
And further. And further again.  
So close…  
“Hyung,” Jaemin whispered suddenly, moving his head away from Jeno’s.  
No don’t stop – 

“Hyung.” A finger poked his cheek. Jeno groaned, rolling further into the warmth of his duvet.

“Hyuuunnnggg…” the voice whined, slightly louder this time. 

“HYUNG! JENO HYUNG WAKE UP!”

Jeno gasped, practically jumping up into a sitting position. He glared at his feet where a very amused Jisung was sitting.  
“Jisung! Why did you have to wake me up nowwww?” Jeno whined, rubbing his eyes. He hated it when someone interrupted his sleep in general, so the fact that Jisung chose to wake him up in the middle of a dream… – Jeno inhaled angrily.

_It was a fucking great dream too._

“Mum made pancakes and she said I wasn’t allowed any until you were awake and downstairs” Jisung stated matter-of-factly, obviously not caring that he had just intervened on his half-brother’s fantasy.

Sighing, Jeno ran his fingers through his matted bed hair. 

“Fine, fine I will be there in a second.” 

“Thanks, hyung! Tell Jaemin I said hi.” The younger male ran out of the room, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Jeno’s pillow landed with a soft thud by the door that Jisung had just skirted out of.

“JISUNG PARK YOU BETTER RUN!” 

~

“Holy SHIT its cold!” Chenle gasped as he stepped out of the house.  
“Language Chenle,” Renjun scolded from the bottom of the steps. He had been waiting outside (in the COLD) for his cousin for almost 20 minutes now and _this_ was how he was greeted?  
_The disrespect._

“Sorry Ge I forgot you were sensitive,” Chenle winked cheekily as he bounced down the stairs. “Let’s go, I have been waiting forever.” 

“Why you little…” Renjun growled, reaching for the younger male. 

“Language Ge!” Chenle giggled as he danced out of Renjun’s reach. The former took off running, blonde hair flapping around in the cool Autumn air. Renjun sighed, hefted his bulging messenger bag higher on his shoulder, and started chasing after his hyperactive cousin. Chenle squealed as he neared, dolphin laugh projecting in full force through the otherwise dead street.

“Chenle stop SCREECHING!”

~

Shouldering his backpack, Jeno got out of the car.  
“Thanks for the lift Mina, and the pancakes,” he said, turning to his step-mother in the front seat. 

“No problem sweetie, and remember that you are dropping Jisung off at dance practice this afternoon because-” 

Jeno stopped listening. He was too busy staring at a tall, majestic figure across the other side of the quadrangle.

“Yeah, yeah Mina don’t worry.” Jeno waved his hand dismissively, too preoccupied to focus on her instructions.

_Na Jaemin._

“Hyung stop staring, you are embarrassing yourself,” Jisung said, coming up beside the infatuated male.

“OOWW!” Jeno exclaimed, looking at his arm in shock as pain blossomed through his bicep.  
_The little brat punched me._

“Jisung what the hell?!”

“What? You were almost drooling. And besides, I didn’t even hit you that hard, I thought you were an athlete? So weak.” 

“In TRACK Jisung, I am not a boxer!” Jeno rubbed his arm in protest. _The abuse._ Jisung smirked and walked away, _probably to find Chenle or something._

He looked away from his arm, eyes searching for Jaemin again. The pretty male was nowhere to be found. _God dammit Jisung, distracting me._

“Hey Superstar.” _What?_

It was Jaemin in all his glory. He even had his guitar case slung over his shoulder.  
Jeno figured he liked musicians.  
After not seeing his crush in person for three months, Jeno felt like he had been dumped in an ice bath. He was so unprepared for how good Jaemin looked. His light brown hair was soft and fluffy and his perfect smile made Jeno weak at the knees.  
Oh lord, Jeno thought to himself. _What did I do to deserve this?_

“Jaemin hi!” Jeno’s voice was an uncomfortable three octaves higher than normal.

 _Be cool Jeno._  
He cleared his throat.

“How were your holidays? I missed you Jeno!” Jaemin casually threw his arm around Jeno’s shoulders.

“Mmm not bad. Lots of video games and too much time with Mark. What about you?”

“Oh you know, same old same old. I would have saved you from Mr Canada but I was stuck at my grandparents’ house back in Seoul.” Jaemin grinned again.  
Jeno sucked in with all his might to refrain from letting out the disgusting squealy noise that was clawing its way up his throat.

“I know, Nana. We texted like every day.” 

Jeno walked into 1A Biology that morning with butterflies in his stomach and a spring in his step.  
_Gross Jeno. Get a grip._

~

Renjun disliked (note: like really hated) Algebra.  
Something to do with the numbers or something. Anyway, the point was that every time he was in Mr Kim’s period 1A Algebra class he felt like tearing his book in half. 

“Hey loser,” Donghyuck said as he sat down next to the sulky Chinese male. “I missed you.”

“Hyuck you saw me like two days ago?”

“Yes, but distance makes the heart grow fonder.” Hyuck batted his eyelashes, causing Renjun to roll his eyes, smiling slightly.  
Even though he was full of crap, Donghyuck was his best friend. Renjun couldn’t stay pissed about algebra for long when Hyuck pranced his sunshine-y little ass into the room.

“What’s go you in such a good mood?” 

Donghyuck scoffed “Excuse you! I am a sunshine person Renjun, I spread the love and exude happiness constantly!”  
_Oh, the sass on this one!_

“You know what I mean Hyuck.” Renjun giggled at his friend’s idiocy.

“Wellll… If you MUST know…I met someone.”

“What! Hyuck that’s great!” Renjun exclaimed, grabbing his tanned hands.

“I know right. He is so sweet and super good looking. Ahh, I think I am in love Injun!” Donghyuck sighed, leaning back in his chair. A pretty blush spread across his cheeks.

“Sooo… are you gonna tell me who it is?” Renjun scooted his chair closer, eyes wide and begging for information.

“Nope.” Hyuck smirked, popping the ‘p’. 

“WHa-” the bell rang and Mr Kim strode into the classroom, silencing Renjun.  
He shot his bff one of his best glares and prayed that it conveyed the message. _This conversation is not over Lee Donghyuck._

~ 

It was the first day of track training after the Summer break and Jeno was already late.  
To be fair it wasn’t completely his fault – Jaemin’s locker was stuck and he needed Jeno’s help to pry it open.  
This ultimately made him 10 minutes late for training, not counting the time it would take him to get changed.

 **Mark**  
[2:34PM] Dude where r u, Coach is about to pop a neck vein! :0

 **Jeno**  
[2:34PM] Got caught up. Be there soon.

Jeno sprinted through the halls, skidding around corners as he raced through the art department on the way to the locker rooms. Thank god everyone had already gone home. At his school, Tuesday afternoons were free and most of the students went home unless they had some extra-curricular activity that required them to stay behind. For Jeno this was track. He silently prayed that Coach Yoon wouldn’t murder him for being late as he slid around a corner.

Suddenly Jeno was falling, falling, falling. And then he stopped falling. 

Jeno had landed on top of something soft and warm and… wet? The soft thing smelled good, like cinnamon and fabric softener.  
Jeno opened his eyes only to meet another pair, deep chocolate brown. They were open wide and appeared to be both shocked and angry at the same time.  
He heard wheezing coming from somewhere beneath him.  
Jeno shook his head, blinking. Those eyes belonged to someone, who he happened to be lying on top of… _crap crap crap._

“Holy shit I am so sorry.” Jeno hurriedly stood up, water droplets falling from his hair.  
He stared down at the brown-haired boy who was still lying on the floor surrounded by grey paint water. The male was clutching two jam jars to his chest and there were dirty paintbrushes scattered everywhere.  
Jeno offered his hand to help the boy up. The other male didn’t say anything as he took Jeno’s hand. He glanced down at his pink sweater, now stained brown with the dirty water that had been thrown all over him. 

“Dude… I am seriously so sorry.” Jeno apologised again. The other male continued to remain silent, obviously too shocked (or pissed) to talk.  
The boy began to pick up the paintbrushes, and Jeno scurried to help. Grabbing as many as he could, Jeno thrust them towards to the stranger, once again overcome with a sense of urgency.

“I am, once again, _very_ sorry and I wish I could stay to help clean up but I actually have to be somewhere.” Jeno grimaced internally. He genuinely felt so bad leaving the boy to fix the mess but he really didn’t want to get beat by his coach.  
He took off, sprinting even faster than before. Even as he rounded the next corner Jeno could feel the other male’s eyes on him as he ran away from the destruction.

~

“Hey Hyuck, I need to change my water, do you want me to take yours as well?”  
Donghyuck looked up at Renjun and then back down at his water jar.

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks Injun.”

Renjun opened the door with his elbow and exited the colourful art room. The creative department was mostly empty, with the majority of the art program students choosing to work on their projects at home. Renjun, however, didn’t have the luxury of being able to mess up his house with paint and charcoal so he remained at school, and Hyuck, being the good friend that he was, stayed too.  
Renjun walked slowly down the hallway, heading for the bathroom. He heard footsteps pounding against the tiled floors, coming closer. Oh no.  
Renjun panicked. He couldn’t jump out of the way because he would spill the water everywhere and he wouldn’t make it to the bathroom on time to avoid the runner.  
_It’s okay, they will just go around me. Hopefully._  
The sprinting figure thundered around the corner – and barrelled straight into Renjun.  
The next thing the Chinese male knew, he was lying on the floor, slowly being suffocated by some random person.  
Cold water seeped through Renjun clothes and dripped from his hair.  
_Jesus, it’s cold._  
He stared up at the boy who was still on top of him. The other male had his eyes screwed shut and was breaking heavily.  
_Who? Woaow ok I can’t breathe too good._ Renjun could feel himself getting shorter on air by the second.  
The runner finally opened his eyes and just stared.  
So blankly.  
Weird? Yes. Renjun was getting annoyed now. He still couldn’t breathe and a paintbrush was poking him in the chest.  
Suddenly the other boy shook his head (showering Renjun once again with paint-y water) and stood up.

“Holy shit I am so sorry.” _Language._  
Renjun was too dumbfounded to speak. The black-haired male offered his hand and helped Renjun up off the floor.  
Suddenly embarrassed, Renjun looked down. His pink sweater was no longer pink. Instead it had turned a rather ugly shade of brown. His favourite sweater…

“Dude… I am seriously so sorry.” He apologised again.  
_This kid…_ Renjun bit his tongue. _Stay calm Junnie. Don’t say anything you will regret._  
He began picking up the scattered paint brushes. The other male spurred into action, doing the same.

“I am, once again, _very_ sorry and I wish I could stay to help clean up but I actually have to be somewhere.” The boy said as he thrust a fistful of paintbrushes at Renjun’s chest.

 

“And then he just _left._ ” 

“Oh my god how RUDE!” Donghyuck exclaimed as he thrust the soaked wad of paper into a bin liner.

“Calm down Hyuck.” Renjun tore off another metre of paper towel and handed it to his friend.  
To be honest, Renjun was pretty pissed himself but decided it wasn’t going to help his fiery friend to cool down if he got heated as well. 

After the black-haired male had sprinted away, Renjun yelled for Donghyuck to come and help him clean. As the pair attempted to soak up all of the spilt water, the older male recounted the events of the last 5 minutes. 

“No, I will not calm down Jun! He just ran off without helping you clean! AND he ruined your favourite sweater.” Donghyuck added, fingering the soft cotton material of the now brown sweater.

Renjun just sighed and tore off another length of paper towel, glancing once more at the corner where the mystery offender had disappeared.

~ 

_Jaemin laced his fingers through Jeno’s. It was a perfect fit._  
Meant to be.  
Fated.  
Starcrossed lovers.  
Romeo and Juliet (minus the dying part) move over – 

“Jeno.” Jaemin waved a hand in front of his friend’s face.

“Jeno, are you in there?”

“Whathuhwha? Oh, Nana sorry.” Jeno shook his head snapping out of his daydream. _Why does this keep happening?_  
Suddenly aware of his appearance, Jeno ran a hand over his mouth and then through his hair. All good, _hopefully._  
Not like it mattered anyway. Jeno didn’t think he was too bad off in the looks department but being next to Jaemin and his god-tier handsomeness was enough to make even the most confident person feel self-conscious.

“Ahhh, were you daydreaming again? So cute.” Jaemin cooed, pinching Jeno’s cheek.  
Gazing at him with those beautiful eyes… _I am so gay._

“Anyway, why was I here again? Oh yeah – Jeno you are coming to my party tomorrow night, right? I need my main man there.” 

“I don’t know Nana…” Jeno wasn’t a very big party person. He hated the taste of alcohol and the claustrophobic atmosphere made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Oh Jeno pleeaaasseee. You need to get out of the house more!” Jaemin begged, pouting and fluttering his pretty lashes. Something in Jeno’s heart turned to jelly at the adorable sight. _Maybe just this once. It can’t be as bad as the last party…_

“Ok fine, but you have to promise there will be no gate crashers this time Jaemin.”

“YES!” Jaemin flung his arms around Jeno’s neck excitedly, making the latter blush profusely. “I promise Jeno, this will be the best party you have ever been to!”

 

~ 

**Jaemin**  
[11:56AM] Party starts at 7. Wear something cute ;)

Jeno read and re-read the message. _Something cute? With a winky face?_  
Jaemin was a naturally flirty person but this was a new level. Jeno’s heart fluttered with the prospect of something happening between him and Jaemin.  
Stood in front of Jaemin’s house (note: _mansion_ ) Jeno checked his phone for the time.  
7:13 PM  
EXO’s ‘Call Me Baby’ was pounding through the speakers, so loud that Jeno could feel it vibrating through his bones.  
Jeno inhaled deeply, attempting to calm his pounding heart. _It’s going to be fine Jeno. Jaemin promised. Something good may come out of this._  
He stepped through the open door and into the entrance hall  
There must have been at least 80 people. _Probably more on the way too…_

“Jeno is that you?” Jaemin was coming through the crowd, holding a cup of god-knows-what high above his head in an attempt to keep it from spilling. “Oh my god you actually came!”

“Of course, Jaemin, I said I would be here,” Jeno replied, smiling.

“Look at you Jeno! I don’t think you have ever looked better!” Jaemin stepped back admiring Jeno’s carefully planned outfit of tight blue jeans and a black band shirt. 

“Thanks, Nana, you don’t look so bad yourself,” Jeno said shyly, blushing from the complement. He meant it though, Jaemin was radiant. The red jacket and blue jean ensemble perfectly showed off his lean body and made his already brilliant smile even whiter. 

“Come on though. I will get you a drink.” 

“Oh, Nana no th-” Jeno began to protest but Jaemin was already off, disappearing into the crowd. 

The next hour Jeno spent walking around the house trying to find someone, anyone, he knew. During his search, Jeno had walked in on several couples in compromising positions and was almost pulled _into_ one by a drunk stranger. He was fed up, hot, and if he was being honest with himself, a little bit scared.  
He found Mark eventually, engrossed in a game of Mario Kart against another tanned male that Jeno was vaguely sure went to their school. 

“Hyung! Have you seen Jaemin!” Jeno had to shout in order to be heard over the music –Baby Don’t Stop by NCT U.

“In the kitchen, I think!” Mark shouted back, eyes glued to the screen.

“Thanks. Good luck with the game.” Jeno headed off towards the kitchen.

~

Cartoon figures danced across the TV screen, accompanied by peaceful backing music.  
Renjun sunk deeper into the couch, ramen skilfully balanced on his chest. _This is how you spend a Friday, noodles and Moomin._

The universe, however, had other plans as Chenle and his friend Jisung came thundering down the hallway. His cousin leapt over the back of the sofa, collapsing in a hyperactive heap by Renjun’s feet.

“Ge ge gegegegege! Can you please be a good cousin and take Jisung and I to the movies?” Renjun sat bolt upright, nearly spilling his noodles as he tried to prevent Chenle’s legs from hitting him.

“Who let you in the house? Does your mum know you are here?” 

“Yes, Ge my mum knows and she has already called yours so pleeaaasseee?” Chenle pouted, eyes wide.  
The last thing Renjun wanted was to leave the house when it was so warm and nice and… Chenle hugged his leg.

_Damn you, stupid adorable idiot._

_Ughrgkjsdkjsnkn okay._

“Fine Chenle. But just this once. And you owe me.”

“YES, WOOOHOO THANK YOU GE!” Chenle began to shower Renjun in kisses. “Jisung, grab your shit, the Avengers await!”

“Language Chenle!” Renjun dragged a hand down his face. _With all that has happened this week, I deserve to be reincarnated as a dragon or something cool like that in my next life._

~

They were the only ones in the cinema that evening, so Chenle and Jisung spent the entire time giving Renjun a running commentary on what was happening, complete with sound effects and dolphin screams. Jisung at one point went down the front of the cinema and started doing acrobatic flips in order to mimic the fight scenes while Chenle cheered in the background. Renjun was only half paying attention, choosing to look at his phone rather than watch the movie. He was scrolling through Instagram when a message from Hyuck popped up.

 **Hyuck**  
[8:43PM] Hey loser! Guess where I am right now!  
[8:43PM] Na Jaemin’s party xD

 **Renjun**  
[8:43PM] What! Since when do u go to parties? 

**Hyuck**  
[8:44PM] Since I got invited to one  
[8:44PM] Jealous?

 **Renjun**  
[8:45PM] Pfft never. Why go to a party when I can have Avengers and Chenle’s deafening screams? :)  
[8:46PM] Who invited u to go to the party with them?

 **Hyuck**  
[8:48PM] Wouldn’t u like to know ;)

 _Ooooo that little…_  
Renjun would get it out of him eventually.

As the trio exited the cinema Jisung’s phone began ringing.

“Hyung hi… What?”

“Jeno I can’t hear you… Are you okay?”

“... Jeno answer me! Where are you?” 

Over the duration of the call, Jisung became more and more panicked, questions more insistent and getting louder by the second.

“Hold on I am calling Mum. Stay calm and don’t move we are coming.” The youngest turned to Chenle and Renjun, visibly distressed. “Sorry, guys I have to go. Family issue. I will text you later Lele.” He roughly hugged Chenle and bolted out of the cinema, calling someone as he ran. 

“What just happened?” Renjun asked turning to Chenle. The younger boy was hugging his arms, gazing in the direction that Jisung had run.

“I am not sure Ge.”

_Who was this Jeno guy anyway?_

~

The first this Jeno saw when he walked into the kitchen was a couple passionately making out against the kitchen counter.  
He began turning around to leave when he noticed something familiar. That soft brown hair. Jeno could recognise it anywhere. And the red jacket was another dead giveaway. It was Jaemin. _His_ Jaemin.

Jeno felt like the floor had been slid out from underneath him. 

He staggered backwards, accidently kicking empty some beer cans. The sound of metal on tile alerted Jaemin and his partner to Jeno’s presence. He looked over, lips swollen and eyes glazed.

“Jeno ohmygod it's sooo good to see you!” Jaemin pushed his kissing partner’s face out of the way as he hopped off the counter. The pretty boy staggered over to his friend, extremely drunk. He flopped onto Jeno, hanging off his shoulders.  
Jeno had no words. He felt completely empty.  
He had just witnessed the boy that he had spent the better part of 2 years pining after kissing someone else. 

“You are so pretty Jeno. We need to get you a hot date tonight.” Jaemin slurred, running a finger down Jeno’s jawline.  
Suddenly disgusted, Jeno moved away from Jaemin, letting him sink to the floor.

“Jenowait…” Jaemin called after him as Jeno strode out of the room.

Weaving through the mass of bodies, Jeno managed to navigate his way to the front lawn. There were people passed out on the grass and empty bottles and cans everywhere. 

Jeno sat and put his head in between his knees and breathing deeply. Tears pricked in his eyes and a thick sob clogged his throat. 

Fumbling around in his pocket, Jeno found his phone. Pressing it to his ear, Jeno tried unsuccessfully to calm his breathing.

_“Hyung hi.”_

“Jisung.” Jeno sobbed down the line. “I feel so alone.”

_“What?”_

The music was too loud. 

“Jaemin. Help. Now.”

_“Jeno I can’t hear you. Are you okay?”_

Jeno collapsed backwards onto the grass, shaking. 

_“Jeno answer me! Where are you?”_

“Jaemin’s house. Party. Please.”

_“Hold on I am calling Mum. Stay calm and don’t move – we are coming.”_

~ 

It had been 2 weeks since the party. 

2 weeks of Jeno avoiding Jaemin.

2 weeks of Jaemin trying to figure out why his best friend was avoiding him. 

Jeno knew it was stupid, hiding from Jaemin for this long but he couldn’t help it. Even just thinking about that boy’s stupidly gorgeous face made him sick to the stomach. 

Only when Jaemin cornered Jeno in an empty classroom did the pair finally speak.

“Jeno, what is going on with you? You have been avoiding me since the party, Mark too. And you haven’t been answering my calls or texts. I tried talking to Jisung but he refused to say anything.”

“You didn’t do anything Jaemin.” _Lies Lee Jeno._

“Well can you tell me why have you been avoiding me then? Maybe I can help?”

This. This is what he was afraid of. 

Ever since Jeno met Jaemin in freshman year he had been in love with him. Without even knowing what being gay was, Jeno had fallen hard. 

Since the party Jeno realised he wasn’t sure of two things:

1\. Why he fell for Jaemin in the first place. He just did. Jaemin was Jaemin. Looking back on it, Jeno figured that there was no real connection. Maybe he was just infatuated with Jaemin’s beauty and confidence.  
2\. Why Jeno thought he stood a chance. Sure, Jaemin said some flirty things occasionally, but he was like that with _everyone._ The boy could flirt with a cactus if he felt like it.

God, Jeno felt so stupid. All of those months spent finding any excuse to talk to his crush, over analysing every sentence and rehearsing theoretical conversations with himself in the mirror. They all amounted to nothing.  
It wasn’t like Jaemin didn’t care about him. Jeno knew Jaemin valued his friendship just as much as Jeno valued his. He just didn’t care in the right kind of way.  
And that was what made Jeno the saddest.  
How _goddamn_ close he was.

Jeno sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Come on Jeno, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. Let me help.”

_I would never do anything to hurt you. Bullshit._

“Actually Jaemin, no. You did do something.”

A baffled look crossed the pretty male’s face. “What?” he breathed.

Jeno nodded, building his confidence. “It wasn’t intentional, you didn’t know Jae, but you did really hurt me.”

“Jeno explain. Please.” 

“Do you remember what happened that night? At the party?”

Jaemin closed his eyes, pinching his nose bridge. “Well it’s a bit foggy but I remember you showing up at the door, then you disappeared and then I played beer pong. Then I had a great make out sesh with some guy – that can’t be it…” He opened his eyes and stared imploringly at Jeno. 

Jeno looked down at his feet, his ears reddening. Confidence crumbling as quickly as it came.

“Oh. Oh no. Jeno no.” Jaemin’s eyes widened in realisation. “For how long?” He asked, hissing like it was painful to ask.

“Since freshman year. Nana, I am so sorry.” 

Jaemin stared. 

“Jaemin say something,” Jeno begged.

Nothing.

Hot tears splashed onto his cheeks. 

_Please let us be okay._

Jeno couldn’t take the silence. Wiping his eyes, he swiftly exited the classroom leaving Jaemin frozen in place, staring as if Jeno hadn’t just left.

~

The bell tinkled as Donghyuck entered the 1960’s themed ice cream parlour. He looked around the shop, searching for a certain Chinese adolescent. 

“You were a lot easier to find when you had your firetruck-red coloured hair, you know,” Donghyuck commented as he flopped down into the booth where his friend sat sipping on a milkshake. 

“What do you want?” Renjun asked around his straw, not looking up from his sketchpad. He was in the midst of drawing the old couple a few tables over. He was at a crucial point in the artistic process, where he was nearly finished and was deciding whether or not to add more details. Said details could make or break the artwork and Renjun was walking a very fine line between the two.  
_Really Hyuck? Now?_

“Hello to you too. I invite you to ice cream and this is how you treat me?” Hyuck grumbled. “I guess I won’t tell you my big news then.”

Drawing instantly forgotten, Renjun folded his hands and looked at his friend expectantly. 

Reaching over the table, Donghyuck stole Renjun’s milkshake away and began to drink it himself.

“I have been asked out on a date.” The former smirked, looking extremely proud of himself.

“WHAT! HYUCK SERIOUSLY?!?” Renjun squawked, jumping out of his chair. 

“Hey, hey, hey Injun calm down. People are staring.” Donghyuck laughed nervously as he glanced around at the curious strangers.

“Sorry Hyuck,” Renjun sat back down, blushing. “When did this happen? Is it the mystery man you have been refusing to tell me about? Who is it Hyuck please I am _dying_ over here!” Renjun clasped his hand to his chest dramatically.

“Ok princess cool your jets. I was going to tell you eventually. I didn’t want to jinx anything so I waited.” The tanned male eyed his overexcited friend from across the table. “His name is Mark Lee. He goes to our school in the year above and is in the athlete program.”

_What the…_

“Hyuck I know who Mark Lee is. How the hell did you manage that?” Renjun exclaimed, bouncing his legs up and down in joy. 

“Hey not fair. In case you haven’t noticed I am charming and good looking. It wasn’t that hard to get him to fall for me.” Donghyuck kicked Renjun’s shin under the table. 

“Lee Donghyuck, you are so full of crap. I am so happy for you!” Renjun squealed again as he threw himself at his best friend, enveloping him in a hug. “Tell me everything.”

~

Fall slowly cooled into winter and Jeno was officially over Na Jaemin. It has taken a shit ton of sleepless nights and at least half a dozen boxes of tissues but Jeno had done it.  
_Hopefully._

Jaemin hadn’t been sitting with him at lunch, instead choosing to sit with his friends from the music program. That left Jeno with Mark, occasionally Mark’s new boyfriend Donghyuck and on an odd day, Jisung. 

“I think you need to find someone.” Mark contemplated in between mouthfuls of macaroni and cheese.

Jeno swallowed sharply and put down his sandwich. “What?”

“You know man, like go out on a date or something.” Mark nodded as if reaffirming his own idea. “I could set you up with someone?”

“Hyung I don’t know. After the whole Jaemin thing, I am not sure if it is a good idea.” Jeno looked down at his hands. 

Mark rolled his eyes in response. “Please Jeno, don’t give me the Jaemin excuse. You have been avoiding anything vaguely fun like it’s the plague since that whole bonanza.” 

“I have not!” _Lies Jeno and you know it._ “Okay maybe a little,” Jeno admitted, reflecting on all the weekends spent playing Overwatch by himself.

Mark put down his fork, nodding enthusiastically. “Bro don’t worry I will sort it out. This will work I promise.” He pulled out his phone and started rapidly texting.

Jeno sighed and propped his chin up with his hand. _What have I gotten myself into._

~

Renjun held his apple in one hand and his pencil in the other. His latest work was of Chenle, who was eating his lunch across the table. _If only he would sit still._  
His cousin was indeed the happiest person Renjun had ever known. As much as Hyuck prided his own quote on quote ‘sunshine personality,’ Chenle was easily number one in the mood-making department. He honestly didn’t know how Jisung put up with him every day. _He deserves a medal or something,_ Renjun contemplated.

Renjun’s lunchtimes normally followed the same routine. He would sit on the same table, with Hyuck on his right and Chenle and Jisung opposite. They would talk about mundane things like school and general life. Renjun would draw anything and everything.  
His peaceful routine was broken by Donghyuck making a loud, sickly noise as he texted like his life depended on it, full caps lock and everything.

“Hyuck wha-” Renjun was interrupted by his friend smacking him repeatedly on the arm, very hard and very fast.

“Oww what the hell was that for?” he whined, rubbing his skinny bicep. _That’s gonna bruise._

“Injun I have just sealed your fate.” Donghyuck gestured dramatically, a huge grin plastered across his face.

“Are you on drugs again?”

Donghyuck slapped his hand to his chest in mock horror. “Frankly, I am offended. It was one time and it was an accident.” Fanning himself, he made a show of regaining his composure. “Anyway… how would you like to go on a blind date?”

“No. Nonono. NO. Absolutely not. Don’t give me those puppy eyes Hyuck, it is never going to happen.” 

“Oh, come on Junnie! Live a little! You never do anything besides draw, eat and watch Moomin. Chenle back me up here.” Donghyuck whined, gesturing at the younger male.

“He has a point Ge…” Chenle shrugged. “Maybe it would do you some good.” He nudged Jisung. “What do you think Jisungie?

The youngest scrunched up his nose in contemplation. “Depends on who you are trying to set him up with I guess.”

Donghyuck smirked. “Come over here and I will tell you who.” He stood and walked out of Renjun’s earshot, gesturing for Chenle and Jisung to follow. 

Observing from afar, Renjun could tell that Hyuck was extremely chuffed. Whoever this mystery date was, they were obviously quite impressive because Jisung was flapping his long arms everywhere and Chenle was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.  
Practically sprinting back to the lunch table, Chenle slammed his hands down on the table top. “Renjun do it. This guy… God, I wish I was you right now!”

“Chenle, calm down, he isn’t that great,” Jisung said defensively, but judging by the smile he was attempting to hide, the boy was excited as well. 

Donghyuck sauntered over “I know, I am pretty great. You can thank me later, and Mark too.” _Mark? What could he possibly have to do with this._

“Once again, I am sorry to disappoint but I am going to have to decline.” Renjun was uncomfortable with the idea of being isolated with a complete stranger. 

“Huang Renjun don’t be such a stick in the mud!” His best friend whined. “You are smart, hot and extremely single. A significant other is exactly the thing you need right now!”

Renjun could agree with the 'extremely single' part, and his good grades were a result of hard work and too much free time, but the hot part? Not so sure.  
That popular guy Na Jaemin was hot. He was not Na Jaemin.

Renjun rolled his eyes.  
“Once and for all – no.”

~ 

**Mark**  
[12:02PM] Hey, r u still up for this blind date thing?  
[12:02PM] I have got it sorted, all I need is the green light. 

Jeno stared at his phone screen for a solid 5 minutes before – _oh fuck it._

 **Jeno**  
[12:09PM] Ok. When and where?

 **Mark**  
[12:10PM] Sweet! 3:00 tomorrow at that 1960’s themed ice cream place downtown.  
[12:10PM] This will work I promise! xD

 **Jeno**  
[12:13PM] Sure Hyung, see you then (o_o)

~ 

**Hyuck**  
[10:32PM] Hey loser! R u free tomorrow?

 **Renjun**  
[10:34PM] I have to take Chenle to vocal lessons in the morning but I am free after 1 pm.  
[10:34PM] Have any plans in mind?

 **Hyuck**  
[10:35PM] Perfect! Meet me at the ice cream place at 3. I have something to show you ;)

~ 

Renjun sunk into their usual booth at the ice cream parlour. Donghyuck was already there, grinning so wide Renjun was positive his friend was going to pull a face muscle.  
Renjun unpacked his sketchbook and ordered his usual chocolate milkshake from a nearby waitress.

Taking off his scarf Renjun turned to his companion, who still hadn’t stopped smiling. “What did you want to show me Hyuck?” 

“Just wait a minute or two. They will be here soon.” 

_They?_

“Hyuck what is going on.” The tanned male just sat there, grinning from ear to ear. Renjun’s milkshake arrived and he sipped on it while roughly sketching his idiotic friend in his book. A bell tinkled as two figures stepped through and into the restaurant. 

“Here we go…” Donghyuck smirked, winking at Renjun before waving at the newcomers. “Mark. MARK! Over here, babe!” 

The two males made their way over to the table. Mark bent and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Hey, Hyuckie.” He smiled at Renjun. “Hello, Renjun, nice to see you.”  
Renjun smiled back and then returned to his drawing.

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat awkwardly. It was the other boy - Mark’s friend. 

Renjun glanced up, finally looking at the stranger. Oh no.  
It was the runner that had decided to bowl him over the other day. 

“Renjun, this is Jeno.” Hyuck gestured to the black-haired male beside Mark. Renjun opened and closed his mouth like a fish, eyes darting between his best friend and Jeno.  
That name sounds familiar…

“Babe, don’t we have to be somewhere?” Mark asked, glancing at Jeno apologetically.

“Oh right! Renjun I will text you later, don’t have too much fun while we are gone.” Hyuck winked again, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and darted out of the store.

_Lee Donghyuck I am going to freaking murder you._

~

“Dude calm down, you are making me nervous!” Mark scolded Jeno, slapping his arm.

“Sorry Mark, I am not great at meeting new people.” Jeno exhaled shakily, pulling his coat tighter around him. The weather was getting colder as winter neared.  
Ice cream seemed like an inappropriate choice for a date considering the season. 

The duo entered the diner. Red and white booths lined the walls and there was a big glass counter by the doorway. Mark began looking around, eyes searching.  
“Mark. MARK! Over here babe!” a voice called out. It was Donghyuck, Mark’s boyfriend of three weeks. They approached the table where Hyuck was sitting there was another person in the booth too, head bent low over a sketch pad, sipping on a milkshake.  
Mark bent and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Hey, Hyuckie.” Turning to the other male he smiled – “Hello Renjun, nice to see you.” The brown-haired male glanced up at Mark briefly, smiled shyly and then looked back down at his sketchbook.  
_He looks so familiar… have I met him before?_  
Jeno cleared his throat, still extremely nervous. His supposed ‘date’ was sitting right there and has completely ignored his existence.

Donghyuck broke the silence, gesturing towards Jeno. “Renjun, this is Jeno.” He said to his friend.  
As if Jeno had suddenly appeared out of thin air, the boy looked at Jeno. Panic spread across his face as he glanced frantically at Hyuck.  
Like the sun rising over a hill, it dawned on Jeno as to where he had seen the male. This Renjun was the one he tackled in the hall a few months ago.  
_Shit._

“Babe, don’t we have to be somewhere?” Mark asked, glancing at Jeno apologetically.  
_What! He is leaving?! AjdbkasFBAJKSB THIS IS BAD._

“Oh right! Renjun I will text you later, don’t have too much fun while we are gone.” Donghyuck winked at his friend and skipped out of the store with Mark in tow.

Renjun was staring at him in horror. Jeno felt his legs go weak. He was going to kill Mark for this. And his bloody boyfriend for good measure. 

“Umm hi…” Jeno waved awkwardly and slid into the booth opposite the male.

Renjun swallowed and nodded. “Hi.”

“Sooo… You are my date huh?” Jeno forced a laugh, hoping desperately that it would ease some of the tension. 

“Date?” _Wait what?_

“You know, Mark and Hyuck set us up.”

“Oh god. I am gonna kill him.” Renjun mumbled under his breath. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “I am really sorry Jeno but it appears there has been some kind of mistake. I very blatantly told Donghyuck that I didn’t want to be set up, but it appears that the little _devil_ has gone and done it anyway.”

“Oh.” Jeno could feel his face heating up. Wow, it’s hot in here. He yanked at the collar of his sweater.  
_Water. Yes, that’s what I need._  
Jeno reached across the table for the water jug and a glass, his elbow knocking into Renjun’s milkshake as he did so. 

The brown milky liquid splashed all over the table, drowning Renjun’s sketchbook in the chocolate froth. _Fuck not again._

Renjun gasped, “my SKETCHBOOK.” He grabbed a fistful of napkins and started frantically mopping the spilt milkshake.

“Oh my god I am so sorry! I am super clumsy…” Jeno grimaced. _Why does this keep happening?_ He attempted to help Renjun clean but found himself being waved away. 

“Stay still Jeno. I can fix this.” 

_Ouch._

Jeno stared in shock as Renjun grabbed another handful of napkins. The latter had tears in his eyes and his ears had gone very red. 

Puffing out his cheeks in exasperation, Renjun collected his pencils and stuffed his belongings into a messenger bag. “I have to go. Nice to meet you.” Renjun bowed his head in farewell and practically sprinted out of the diner.  
_Ironic. He is running from me now._  
Jeno gaped in the direction that Renjun had disappeared. Even after Jeno had ruined his sketchbook, the other male still treated him politely. _The kind of self-control this kid has._

Jeno looked back at the empty seat in front of him. Renjun had left his scarf behind. Awesome. Just _fucking_ fantastic. 

~

“Lee Donghyuck what the HELL were you THINKING! After I CLEARLY told you NO, you _still_ went and arranged the _FREAKING DATE!_ ” Renjun was livid. He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life and it was all Hyuck’s fault. He strode down the street, mobile phone pressed to his ear.

_“Junnie cool your jets. I am sure it wasn’t that ba-”_

“NOT THAT BAD! HYUCK HE SPILT A MILKSHAKE ON MY SKETCHBOOK!”

_“Wait, what?”_

Renjun took a deep breath and recounted the entire event. His cheeks burned just thinking about it. Not to mention this wasn’t even Jeno’s first offence.  
_Just my luck_ , Renjun though miserably.

“Hyuck did you know Jeno was the one who ran into me in the hall a few months ago?”

 _“No way – seriously?!? Renjun I am so sorry I really had no idea it would be this bad. I figured you would be a little pissed about me ditching you but I honestly didn’t think something like this would happen.”_

Renjun sighed. Yes, he was pissed but there was no point in staying mad at his best friend if he was going to have to see him at school the next day. 

“I know Hyuck. It was just a shock. Neither of us knew that Jeno was the one that ran me over that day – I am guessing Mark didn’t know either.”

_“Yeah. Mark did mention that Jeno ran into someone on the way to training a while back but I am guessing Jeno didn’t know who you were until now.”_

“Mmm.”

Renjun didn’t know what to think. Of all the people he could have been set up with it just had to be Jeno. He wasn’t religious but that night he prayed that he wouldn’t run into Jeno at school anytime soon.

~ 

“Suck it up Jeno. Just walk in there and get it over with.” He muttered to himself.  
He just wanted to apologise and return the forgotten scarf.  
So, there he was, standing in a well-lit art room, rain pounding against the glass of the windows. His blind date from hell was standing a few meters away, facing away from Jeno, absorbed in a painting.  
Jeno was oddly calm. Maybe it was because he knew he couldn’t sink any lower than he already had. Jeno had dug himself into this hole and it was up to him to climb out of it.

~

Renjun figured he had never seen more rain in his entire life. It fell from the sky in buckets, splattering against any surface it could find, washing the outside world in grey.  
In the midst of all the grey, however, there was the art room. A sanctuary, warm and bright.  
He was alone today. Hyuck was off sick with a cold. _Serves him right for that stunt he pulled._  
Renjun had decided to use watercolour paints today. His most recent oil painting was propped up in the corner of the room drying. It wouldn’t be ready to take home until the end of the week.  
Plugging in his headphones, Renjun began to paint. Colour blossomed across the page, reds mixing with blues and greens to form a fresh spring landscape. Simple and a bit messy but art all the same.  
After 45 minutes of working, Renjun took a step back to admire his creation. _Too much red._  
Sighing, the artist turned off his music and grabbed his water jar.  
He turned. 

“Holy CRAP!” The brown-haired boy screamed nearly dropping his jar of water. 

Jeno was standing a few meters away, silently staring.

“Jeno what the frick? You scared the living daylights out of me!” Renjun put his jar down on the nearest table and clasped a hand over his pounding heart. “How long have you been standing there!?”

The taller male chuckled, eye smile on show. “Sorry, you had your headphones in and I thought it would be better not to disturb you.” He took a step forward, dumping his backpack on the floor. “At least you didn’t spill the water this time, right?”

After the hot mess that was their first encounter, plus their disaster of a ‘date,’ Renjun wasn’t exactly thrilled to see the other male.  
_Just your luck Junnie, isolated and alone with the boy that single-handedly ruined two of your favourite personal items._

“Don’t even remind me. That was my favourite jumper.” Renjun regained his composure and eyed Jeno suspiciously. “What are you doing in here anyway? Don’t you have an extra-curricular to be doing?” 

“Nah, training was cancelled because the track got flooded. Coach was about to lose his shit when he found out!” 

“Language.” Renjun mumbled. _Why did everyone swear these days?_

“Hm, what was that?” 

“I said that I was glad that I am in the art program. I am not made for those athletic things” Renjun quickly corrected himself, avoiding Jeno’s eyes. He didn’t want to nag a person he barely knew. Chenle and Hyuck already gave him enough heat for it.

“Come on Renjun, sports is fun,” Jeno argued. “What’s not to like?”

“Umm, running, jumping, throwing and don’t even get me started on sweating.” Renjun shook his head in disgust. “It’s okay for people like you but I for one do not belong anywhere within a 100-metre radius of a playing field.”

Jeno laughed, throwing his head back. “People like me? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know… you are just…” Renjun trailed off, instead choosing to gesture vaguely at Jeno’s body. 

The latter gave Renjun a long, sweeping look. “I bet you could do it.”

“Do what exactly?” Renjun was uncomfortable, cowering under Jeno’s intense gaze. He averted his eyes, busying himself with his water jar once more. 

“You know,” Jeno made air quotations with his fingers, “athletic things.”

“Please Jeno, the last time I did anything sports related was in freshman year and I passed out after 15 minutes. Now if you excuse me I have to clean my water jar.” Renjun brushed past and exited the room, leaving Jeno alone. 

~

“You are still here?” the shorter male asked as he re-entered the room. 

Jeno ignored the question “This is really good.” He said gesturing to the painting. While Renjun was emptying the water, Jeno had spent the last 5 minutes admiring the artwork. _How does one do this?_

Renjun - obviously discomforted by the sudden compliment - bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. He strode forward and attempted to subtly position himself in between Jeno and the artwork. 

_With good reason_ , Jeno thought to himself. _You did destroy his sketchbook and his jumper._  
Even though Jeno knew he deserved that kind of treatment, he couldn’t deny the little sting of disappointment in his chest.

“Watercolour isn’t my forte” Renjun stated. “I prefer using lead and charcoal but sometimes it’s good to change it up you know?”

“Yeah…” Jeno had no idea what Renjun had just said but it sounded artsy.  
His eyes must have given him away because Renjun peered up at him inquisitively. “You have no idea what I just said do you?” he rolled his eyes. 

“Ummm no,” Jeno admitted, tearing his eyes away from the painting to look down at the boy next to him. 

“No worries. You do sport, I do art. I wouldn’t expect you to know much anyway.”  
Jeno scoffed, feigning offence. _This is one cheeky mother fucker right here._

“You never answered my question you know.”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you here Jeno?”

Why was he there again? _Oh right_ – Jeno jogged over to where he had left his backpack earlier. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a red woollen item.

Renjun clapped his hand in delight. “My scarf! I was wondering where that went!”

“You left it in the diner when you ran out, after… well, you know.” Jeno cringed at the memory. 

“Thanks, Jeno.” Expression suddenly turning serious, he added - “You aren’t off the hook though. I am still mad.” Renjun frowned, nose crinkling.

Jeno sighed “Naturally.”

~ 

Renjun sat on Donghyuck’s sofa, his usual bowl of ramen balanced on his lap and movie on the TV.  
Renjun lived for nights like this.  
His best friend did not.  
Donghyuck was fidgeting, bouncing his knee up and down and spinning his phone in-between his fingers.

“Junnie you know I love you, but I really can’t do a movie night tonight. Can we do something else?” 

“Hyuck what could possibly be better than noodles and movies?”

“How about a party? Mark’s neighbour Yukhei is having a party tonight and Mark said we are welcome to come.” Donghyuck had scooted closer to Renjun, pulling out his best pleading expression, puppy dog eyes and all.

“Hyuck you know I don’t like going out.” 

“Come on Injun! My house my rules – and besides how bad can it be.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Okay fine, just this once and I am only doing this for you. Next week you have to promise me a movie night though. My choice.”  
“YES! JUN YOU ARE THE BEST.” Donghyuck gave his best friend a sloppy kiss on the cheek, nearly upturning the precariously balanced bowl of ramen in Renjun’s lap. “Come on, let’s find you a cute outfit.”

Renjun looked down at his sweat pant and hoodie ensemble. “What’s wrong with what I have on, there isn’t anyone at this party that I want to impress.”

“Oh, my poor sweet Renjun, you want to impress _everyone_ , that’s the point. Now – how do you feel about eyeliner…” Donghyuck babbled excitedly as he dragged the unenthusiastic male by the hand.

~  
Jeno had absolutely no idea how he had been talked into going to another party. This was probably the worst idea of the century, but it was too late now.  
_At least Jaemin isn’t at this one._  
Someone had thrust a red plastic cup filled with a dark liquid into his hand. Jeno had no intention of drinking it, but for some reason, he felt comfort in holding the drink.  
Mark was next to him, texting someone on his phone. _Probably Donghyuck._  
Jeno had to admit – he was a little bit jealous of Mark’s relationship with the carefree male. He had never been in a relationship before, but he knew what it felt like to be in love.  
It was a pretty fucking great feeling.  
A feeling that he missed.  
After the disaster date, Mark and Donghyuck thankfully hadn’t tried to set him up again. However, Mark insisted on making Jeno socialise, introducing him to as many people as he could find.  
Jeno nodded and smiled, making polite small talk. He wasn’t naturally super outgoing like Mark so all of the socialising was wearing him out a bit. 

“BABE!” It was Donghyuck, clad in black denim and the tightest white t-shirt Jeno had ever seen on a male (pulling it off effortlessly, none the less). Mark grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and planting a huge kiss right on Donghyuck’s mouth.  
_Yep, totally jealous Jeno._

“Hyuck you came!”

“I almost didn’t make it. Getting Renjun off that couch is like moving cinderblocks. I have never met someone so against socialising in my entire life!” 

_Renjun is here?_

“Speaking of, where is Renjun?” Mark looked around for the Chinese boy, still enveloped in Donghyuck’s embrace.

“Oh shit. Hold on I will be right back.” Donghyuck disappeared into the crowd, resurfacing a minute later, towing a very flustered Renjun behind him.

“Renjun hi!” Mark pulled the younger into a bro hug. “Dude you look great! What did Hyuck do to you?”

Jeno stared open-mouthed at the boy. He may or may not have forgotten to breathe for a moment.  
_Get a grip Jeno, you barely know the guy._

Donghyuck pretended to flip hair over his shoulder, basking in the glory of Renjun’s transformation.

And what a transformation it was. 

~ 

Renjun blushed profusely as he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror.  
“A-are you sure about the shirt Hyuck. Don’t you think it’s a bit… open?” he tugged at the collar of the black button-down shirt self-consciously. Donghyuck had unbuttoned the shirt so Renjun’s collarbones and a good portion of his chest was on show.

“Trust me Junnie. You look smoking.” Sensing his friend's discomfort Donghyuck added “But… if you feel uncomfortable I think I might be able to find something else.” He rooted around in his wardrobe, eventually settling on an oversized navy t-shirt. Renjun changed and stood with his arms out while Donghyuck the fashion icon tucked the front of the shirt into his waistband.  
Renjun looked at his reflection again. He hated to admit it but Hyuck hadn’t done too bad. Renjun could confidently say that he looked half-decent. His hair was fashionably parted and carefully ruffled, giving him the I-woke-up-like-this look that Donghyuck assured was very trendy. The dark outfit complemented his skin tone and the brown liner that was smudged around his eyes made Renjun feel cool and mysterious. 

“Perfect.” Donghyuck stood back, admiring his handiwork. “Let’s go slay this party Injun!”  
Donghyuck clicked his fingers sassily and pranced out of the room. 

~

Jeno didn’t know what to say. He really didn’t.  
_Who is this stranger and what did they do with Renjun?_  
He looked like a completely new person. 

“Dude you look great! What did Hyuck do to you?”

Renjun hugged himself and looked down at his shoes.  
_He isn’t good at taking compliments, is he?_  
Even in the low light, Jeno could see that the male’s ears had turned a violent shade of red.  
_Hah, cute – wait what?_

“Come on, let’s dance!” Donghyuck grabbed Renjun and Marks’ wrists, pulling them into the living room where a crowd of people were already busting a move. Jeno followed closely, still feeling a bit star struck.

Mark and Donghyuck immediately began dancing to the music together, hands on waists and staring deeply into each other's eyes. Get a room was all Jeno could think as he began moving to the beat.  
He looked over at Renjun. He looked like a deer in headlights, still hugging his arms to his chest. Jeno was socially awkward, but poor Renjun was a whole other level of shy.  
Attempting to calm the boy’s nerves, Jeno moved closer and smiled. He began dancing again, beckoning for Renjun to copy.  
Thankfully, he did, bopping his head and swaying gently. 

“There you go,” Jeno yelled over the music. “Just relax and feel it!” 

A weak smile playing on his lips, Renjun moved a bit more enthusiastically. “I am new to the party scene if you couldn’t tell.” 

“I am not too good at them either. Something always seems to go wrong.” Jeno grinned, laughing at his own misfortune.

As the song progressed Jeno could see Renjun become more and more confident, jumping around and throwing his hand in the air. At some point during the song, the duo had stepped even closer together. Jeno could feel Renjun’s hot breath on his neck as they danced. Feeling brave, Jeno reached out, placing his hand on Renjun’s shoulder.  
The latter froze, gaze flicking between the hand on his shoulder and Jeno’s eyes.  
Jeno held his breath, terrified that he had just ruined the moment.  
_Way to go Romeo._  
Renjun watched him closely, breathing hard. Jeno could help but notice the way the boy’s hair fell softly against his forehead, a sheen of sweat glowing softly on his cheekbones.  
Eyes fluttering closed, Renjun began to dance again. Jeno exhaled in relief.  
_That was close Jeno. Be cool be cool._

The pair spent the rest of the evening dancing. Jumping and laughing, eyes on fire. 

Sinking into his bed hours later, Jeno figured he had just experienced the best night of his young life. 

~ 

The soles of his shoes thudded against the track as he sprinted for the finish line. 

Closer.

Closer again.

Nearly there…

“200 metres in 22.03 seconds. That’s a new best time Jeno. Well done.” Coach Yoon slapped the boy on his back as he sprinted across the finish line. 

“Thanks, coach.” Jeno panted as he walked off towards the bleachers. 

The sky was grey again today, clouds heavy with oncoming rain.

“Jeno wait.” Someone called out to Jeno as he was grabbing his bag. He turned in the direction of the voice and found Jaemin, guitar case slung over his shoulders. “We need to talk.”

Jeno remained silent. 

“Jeno, please. I miss you.” He pleaded, eyes imploring. Jeno nodded and moved to sit down on a nearby bleacher, motioning for Jaemin to do the same.

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. It wasn’t fair of me to freeze you out like that. The situation was obviously just as uncomfortable for you as it was for me.” 

“Uncomfortable? Jaemin I was in love with you for two years. All those flirty comments – you _lead me on._ ”

“I know Jeno.” Jaemin looked down at his hands, tears pooling in his eyes.

Something panged in Jeno’s chest. “Hey, Nana.” He took his friend’s hand. The separation had clearly hurt Jaemin as much as it had hurt him. “Don’t beat yourself up too much. Yes, it was shitty but it’s my fault too. I was the one who fell for my best friend.” 

Jaemin looked up, meeting Jeno’s eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again, choosing his words carefully. 

“Do- do you still love me?” 

Jeno remained silent for a few moments, gazing at the boy before him. Jaemin was easily the most beautiful person he had ever met, and probably ever would meet, but his beauty no longer affected Jeno like it used to. Now when he looked at Jaemin, he saw the friendship that had gotten pushed to the side in favour of romance. He missed it.

“No Nana. I stopped loving you a while ago.”

“Oh. Good. That’s good Jeno.” Jaemin smiled small, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“How are you Nana, we haven’t talked for a while.” Jeno smiled, resting his head on his best friend’s shoulder.

“I am doing great Jeno. Thank you. What about you, are you okay?”

A warm feeling blossomed in Jeno’s heart like a missing piece had finally been returned. He leant further onto Jaemin, savouring his warmth. 

“Yes, Nana. I am okay.”

~

“I hope you don’t mind but I gave Jeno your number.”

Renjun nearly spit out the apple juice he was drinking. “Hyuck you did what?!?” 

“On Saturday. After you left the party. Thank me later.” Donghyuck raised his eyebrows, peering at Renjun over the top of his canvas. 

As per usual, the duo was spending their Tuesday afternoon in the art room. Renjun was smudging charcoal and Hyuck was mixing acrylic paint. 

“And what made you think that it was a good idea?” Renjun drained his juice box and attempted to throw it into the bin ( _balling like Lebron_ ). He missed. 

“Don’t play dumb, you aren’t cute enough to pull it off.” Hyuck spat back. “I saw how you were dancing with him. You are completely whipped.”

“Am not,” Renjun whined in defence.

“Are too. You even let him touch your shoulder. It took me a year before I was allowed to high-five you!” _Remind me why we have been friends for so long?_

“I am not whipped okay, and besides I am just following your instructions. You were the one who told me to live a little.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Junnie…” Hyuck smirked before turning his attention to the canvas.

~ 

The term was drawing to a close. Exam week had come and gone and the stress of studying and assessments was being replaced with anticipation for the Christmas break. 

Jeno placed his lunch tray down at the table and slid onto the bench. 

“Hey, Jeno.” Jaemin had finally begun sitting with them at lunch again. It felt good. Jeno smiled in reply and began to eat his lunch.

Laughter rose above the rest of the noise in the cafeteria. Searching for the source of the joyous sound, Jeno’s eyes made their way over to a table in a corner of the room. Renjun was sitting there, laughing with his head thrown back and banging a hand on the table.  
He looked so soft today, dressed in an orange hoodie and glasses. A huge contrast to the mysterious boy at the party. Jeno smiled to himself, admiring from afar. 

He thought back to that night. Hyuck had given him Renjun’s phone number, hadn’t he? Jeno had forgotten all about it, too busy stressing over assignments. Pulling out his phone, Jeno quickly typed out a message. Re-reading the text, Jeno sucked in a breath and hit send.

 **Jeno**  
[1:32PM] Hey!

Across the cafeteria, Renjun wiped the laughter tears from his eyes and picked up his phone. Jeno watched with bated breath as the male frowned at the screen. Renjun showed the message to Donghyuck who was next to him. The tanned male shrugged and said something in reply. Renjun pushed his glasses higher on his nose and started to text back. 

**Renjun**  
[1:33PM] Sorry, who is this? I don’t have your number saved in my phone.

Jeno nearly smacked himself. _Of course, he doesn’t have my number. I should have introduced myself first. Stupid._

 **Jeno**  
[1:33PM] haha sorry, this is Jeno. Hyuck gave me your number.

~

Renjun laughed so hard at Donghyuck’s joke that he nearly squirted milk out of his nose. Banging his palm on the table, he tried desperately to calm his breathing. 

“Hyuck my stomach hurts!” Renjun grabbed his mid-section, hiccupping with laughter. His phone buzzed. _Who would be texting me now?_  
Renjun wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up the mobile. 

**Unknown Number (+61 XXXX XXX XXX)**  
[1:32PM] Hey!

“Who is it?” Donghyuck peered over Renjun’s shoulder to look at the message. He tilted his phone so his friend could get a better look.

“Do you recognise the number?” 

Hyuck shrugged. “Nope. Text back and ask who they are.”

 **Renjun**  
[1:33PM] Sorry, who is this? I don’t have ur number saved in my phone.

 **Unknown Number (+61 XXXX XXX XXX)**  
[1:33PM] Haha sorry, this is Jeno. Hyuck gave me ur number.

Something warm spread through his chest. _What is this new feeling?_ Renjun wasn’t sure what to call the tingling sensation he felt, but it was nice.

Hyuck squealed. “I told you!” He grabbed Renjun’s arm and shook it, jostling his embarrassed friend

“Hyuck stop, it’s just a text.” Renjun felt his cheeks heating. _This is so out of my depth._

“Stop blushing and text him back you idiot.”

“What do I say?” Renjun wasn’t very skilled in the technology department.

“Something like this.” Donghyuck grabbed the phone and began to type.

 **Renjun**  
[1:35PM] Hi! How r u? Did ur exams do well?

“You can’t double text him yet. No emoji’s either. Don’t want to let him think you are too interested.”

Renjun snatched his phone back. “Who says I am interested?” 

“Oh please.” Donghyuck scoffed. The phone vibrated again.

 **Jeno**  
[1:36PM] I am great, thanks!  
[1:36PM] Exams were hell, but I survived – barely haha T_T

“Hyuck! He double texted AND added an emoji! What do I do?!?” Renjun was panicking. This was, like, the x-games or something.

“Okay, okay stay calm. Let Love Master Hyuck handle this.” he took the phone back.

 **Renjun**  
[1:38PM] Haha that’s good. Don’t want u dying on me.  
[1:38PM] I have to go to class now. See u :)

~

Even though Jeno knew it was Donghyuck texting for Renjun, he still felt fluttery. From his position, he could see Renjun blushing and talking rapidly at his friend, eyes wide and slightly panicked. It was cute to see the boy getting so flustered over a text message. 

“Dude, who is that?” it was Jaemin. The male had noticed his friend’s behaviour and followed his gaze to Renjun’s table

“Mm? Oh, that’s Donghyuck – Mark’s boyfriend.”  
Jaemin punched his Jeno’s arm. “Don’t play dumb, I know who Hyuck is. I am talking about the other guy – the cute one with glasses.”

“Cute? I never noticed.” Jeno feigned innocence. Of course, he had noticed. “That’s Renjun. Do you remember that disastrous blind date I was telling you about? Yeah, that’s him.”

“No way.” Jaemin breathed, watching as Renjun grappled with Hyuck for control over the mobile phone. “You should ask him out!” 

“Jae no, I barely know the guy. And besides, all the encounters we have had in the past have ended with me ruining his personal items.” 

“Dude I have been watching you for, like, the last 10 minutes. You are so whipped for him. I mean who wouldn’t, the guy is freaking _adorable_.”

Yeah, cute. Jeno though back to the party. _You haven’t seen the half of if Na Jaemin._

~

It was the first day of Winter break and Renjun was bored out of his mind. As a naturally lazy person, Renjun usually enjoyed sleeping in and spending the day on the couch, but ever since Hyuck had dragged him out to that party he had been feeling like going out again more and more.  
Thankfully, through the power of bff telepathy, Donghyuck came to Renjun’s rescue.

 **Hyuck**  
[12:56PM] Hey loser! Wanna come to the movies with Mark and I later?  
[12:56PM] They are showing the new Zac Efron movie ;)

 **Renjun**  
[1:00PM] Hyuck u r the one who has a crush on Zac Efron, not me.  
[1:00PM] What makes u think I wanna third wheel with u and Mark? 

**Hyuck**  
[1:01PM] Don’t worry, Jeno will be there too xD  
[1:01PM] Bring Chenle if u want.

Renjun’s heart did a disgusting flip in his chest. _Remain calm Jun._

**Renjun**  
[1:02PM] Ok fine. Only because u asked so nicely.  
[1:02PM] When and where.

An hour and a half later Renjun was walking through the lobby of the cinema. Despite the early December chill, his palms were sweaty. Wiping his hands on his jeans, Renjun looked around for his friends. He found them eventually, standing by the drinks dispenser. Mark had his arm thrown his boyfriend’s shoulders and was attempting to take a sip of Hyuck’s drink without him noticing. 

“Ge, can I have a soda?” Chenle hopping from foot to foot excitedly at the prospect of sugar. 

“Yeah go knock yourself out.” He followed the blond over to the drinks machine, smiling and waving at his friends.

“Are you sure it is a good idea to let Chenle have a soda Junnie?” Hyuck glanced over to were the younger male was filling a huge paper cup with a variety of fizzy drinks. 

“No, but there is nothing we can do now.” Renjun sighed. His cousin was hard enough to control in general, adding sugar to the mix was like adding turbo boosters on a race car. 

“I think Jeno is bringing his brother, Jisung. They are friends, right? Maybe he will be able to keep Chenle under control.” Mark asked.

“Jisung is coming?” Chenle had finished filling his cup and was now slurping loudly. 

“Jisung is already here.” The group turned to see Jeno and his brother walking towards them. Jisung had his arms spread wide, gesturing broadly to an invisible audience.

“Hey, guys.” Jeno grinned, flashing his eye smile. “Renjun.” He added, nodding his head towards the male. 

Renjun could feel his ears heating from being singled out. Jeno’s cheeks were flushed slightly from the cold winter air outside, making him glow under the soft lighting of the cinema.

“H-hi.” Renjun stammered. _God dammit._

The group purchased their tickets and took their seats in the cinema. Out of the corner of his eye, Renjun could see Hyuck’s not-so-subtle gesturing at Chenle to leave a seat free for Jeno. Although he was embarrassing at times, Renjun was thankful to have a friend as extra as Hyuck.  
The movie went smoothly. Chenle squawked occasionally, but not as loud as normal thanks to Jisung shushing him. Mark disappeared with Hyuck for about 20 minuted half way through the movie, only to return looking a bit dishevelled and grinning stupidly.  
Renjun stole glances at Jeno throughout the film. He thought it was cute how Jeno stared in wonder at the screen, reacting dramatically to every small detail.  
_He is like a big child._

The movie had finished and the group exited the cinema. Chenle and Jisung were talking in rapid-fire about the part they thought were cool

“Yeah and then the car, like, busted through the wall – it was fucking SICK!” Chenle was yelling again, unable to contain his excitement.

“Chenle watch your mouth!” Renjun scolded automatically, rolling his eyes in disappointment at the younger male.

Beside him, Renjun could feel Jeno chuckling. He turned to the male. “What?”

“Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Scold people for swearing.”

Renjun shrugged. “I think it is an unnecessary habit. Like, people can’t be bothered to think up a good enough word to describe something so they stick a swear word in there instead.” He paused. “Also, it just sounds really aggressive.”

Jeno nodded, thinking. “But you do kinda swear though. Sort of.” 

“What! When?”

“You say crap.”

“What?! That’s like saying ‘shut up’ is a swear word!” Renjun was getting a *little* bit heated. He huffed, blowing his bangs aggressively from his eyes. Jeno just laughed and walked away.

“Lee Jeno this conversation is not over!” Renjun screeched, speed walking after the boy.

Behind them, Jisung, Chenle, Mark and Donghyuck were on the floor laughing.

~

Christmas had come and gone. Jeno never had any plans on New Years’ Eve due to his severe disinterest in parties (even though he kept going to them) and the fact that both Mark and Jaemin were always away on holiday. 

“Bro do you want to hang out with me this year? I am going to watch the celebrations with Chenle and a bunch of other people at someone’s house.” Jisung was searching through the fridge. “You never do anything anyway – what do you have to lose?” 

“Yeah, I guess. It’s probably good for you to have an older person at this event anyway. I am not sure you can handle drunk Chenle by yourself again. Who even let him near the alcohol last time?”

Jisung’s eyes widened. “Don’t remind me, he is small but that boy is heavy. And you won’t be the only older person there anyway – Renjun is coming.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Okay, sure.” His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **Renjun**  
[3:48PM] Hey!

_Renjun never texts first._

**Renjun**  
[3:48PM] R u coming to J and C’s New Year’s celebration?

“Speak of the devil. Renjun just texted me.”

Jisung resurfaced from the fridge. “What? He never texts first.”

“I know.”

 **Jeno**  
[3:49PM] Hi :)  
[3:49PM] Yeah, Jisung just invited me lol

 **Renjun**  
[3:50PM] Haha what a coincidence!

 **Jeno**  
[3:50PM] Must be fate ;)

 **Renjun**  
[3:51PM] Just like that one time u decided to tackle me in the hall

 **Jeno**  
[3:51PM] Hey I thought u had got over that!  
[3:51PM] I said I was sorry 

**Renjun**  
[3:52PM] I am just kidding!!  
[3:52PM] I forgave you ages ago don’t worry ❤

Jeno’s already pounding heart sped up several beats when he saw the emoji. _Not even Jaemin sent me a heart emoji when he texted me._ Was Renjun flirting? With _him_?

 **Jeno**  
[3:53PM] Oh that’s good. It would suck if u were mad at me!  
[3:54PM] Anyway, I look forward to seeing you :)

 **Renjun**  
[3:55PM] Me too! 

Jeno looked at Jisung. The younger male had finished with the fridge and was now reading the conversation with Renjun over Jeno’s shoulder, eyes wide in disbelief. “I have known Renjun for a while now because of Chenle and I can confidently say that he _never_ acts like this. Ever. I am pretty sure he doesn’t even know what flirting is.” 

“Well, he is doing a pretty damn good job.” Jeno chuckled and typed out another message. “Two can play at this game.”

 **Jeno**  
[3:56PM] Wear something cute ;)

Jisung gasped. “Hyung what the hell? When did you become so confident?”

“Jaemin said stuff like that to me all the time so I thought I would give it a go?” Nerves flared up in Jeno’s stomach. Renjun was naturally shy. What if he freaked out? What if he didn’t want to hang out anymore? What if – 

**Renjun**  
[3:57PM] I am sure Hyuck will help me in that department haha. 

Jeno nearly dropped his phone in excitement.

~

“Jeno my friend – blue is your COLOUR!” A very tipsy Donghyuck had draped an arm around Jeno’s shoulder and was staring at his shirt. “I didn’t know you could dress well.”

Jeno laughed, hefting his friend's weight. Mark busted through the crowd of people. “Oh, Jeno thank god. I was worried he had fallen in the pool or something.” He gingerly detangled Hyuck and pulled him into a hug. “Babe I told you to stay on the couch! Something could have happened to you!” 

“Sorry Markie – I got booreed.” He snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s chest. “Jeno. Renjun is waiting for you. You gotta find him before midnight if you know what I am saying.” Donghyuck attempted to wink. 

“Ok ok, Hyukie let’s get you some water.” Mark smiled apologetically before leading his boyfriend away. 

Over the loud music, Jeno managed to pick up the sound of Chenle’s dolphin-like shrieks. Following the sound, he made his way out onto the back porch where both Renjun and Jisung were attempting to keep Chenle from jumping into the pool.

“I. WANT. TO. SWIIIMMMM.”  
Renjun cried in exasperation. “Chenle it’s like -5 degrees in there. You are not getting in that water.”

Jeno rushed over and grabbed Chenle by the waist, lifting him off the ground and depositing him on the steps of the porch where Jisung promptly sat on the squirming male’s lap to stop him from moving.

“Jisung no FAIR. Get OFF ME! YOUR ASS IS BONEY!” He poked the younger in the ribs. Jisung just rolled his eyes and laughed, leaning further back into Chenle. 

“Thanks for that.” Renjun had silently made his way to Jeno’s side. “I don’t know how he got his hands on the alcohol but Chenle is, once again, very drunk.” He shivered, hugging his arms to his chest. Without thinking, Jeno stepped closer to Renjun, sharing his body heat. He tensed up for a split second before slowly latching onto Jeno’s arm, forehead resting on the taller male’s shoulder. 

“Get a room.” Chenle broke the silence, only to find himself being punched in the arm by Jisung. 

“Let’s leave them alone,” Renjun whispered, pulling Jeno’s arm and leading him back into the thumping party.

~

Renjun could honestly say that he wasn’t surprised when Jisung called him saying Chenle was drunk. He was annoyed, yes, but not surprised. Chenle would eat or drink anything with sugar in it and unfortunately that included the sweet Vodka Cruisers. He found Jisung on the back-garden gripping Chenle’s arm as the latter tried to fling himself toward the pool. Thank god Jeno had shown up. Renjun was no athlete and Chenle was a lot stronger than he looked. Even Jisung who was a good 2 inches taller than Chenle was struggling. 

“Thanks for that.” Renjun walked up to Jeno’s side after Chenle was a safe distance from the water. “I don’t know how he got his hands on the alcohol but Chenle is, once again, very drunk.” He shivered. _Damn its cold_. Renjun’s breath formed clouds in front of his face. 

Next to him, Jeno took a step closer. Renjun paused. Even from a few inches away he could feel Jeno’s body heat radiating off him in waves. Succumbing to his desire, Renjun shuffled closer to the other male, holding onto his arm. 

“Get a room.” _Way to ruin the moment Chenle._

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Let’s leave them alone.” Renjun whispered, pulling Jeno’s arm and leading him back into the thumping party.

~

Renjun woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. He attempted to sit up and then immediately flopped straight back down. He felt like someone had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer. “Ugnnnnn.” He groaned. 

“Renjun? Are you awake” Jeno’s face appeared above his. 

“Jeno? Whasgoingon?” he rubbed his eyes. Everything as too loud and the sunlight was too bright. “Why are you here?” he looked around at his surroundings. Jeno was sat at the foot of the bad and there was an air mattress on the floor. 

“Renjun I am so sorry I swear nothing happened you were so drunk and I didn’t know what to do and-” 

“Woah slow down. You are making my head hurt even more.”

Jeno looked down at his hands. “Sorry.”

Renjun softened and leaned forward to take the other males hand. “It’s ok. I am just a bit rough right now. Start from the beginning _slowly_. Please.”

Apparently, at some point in the night, Jeno had left the party to help Jisung take Chenle home. During the short half an hour while he had gone, Renjun had managed to get his drink spiked and had passed out on the couch. Jeno had then carried Renjun all the way back to his house and put him to bed. 

“Wow. Oh, my god.” Renjun was speechless. He had no idea who gave him the drink and he didn’t remember a single thing Jeno had just described. “Jeno thank you so much. You have no idea how much trouble you saved me from.” He stared wide-eyed at the boy sitting by his feet.

“Ah, it was nothing. I couldn’t just leave you there.” Jeno shook his head, messy bed hair flopping softly against his forehead. The morning sunlight was turning his eyes gold.

“No. Really believe me, do you know what kind of things people do to unconscious strangers?” Renjun insisted. “Besides, you carried me all the way to your freaking house! CARRIED ME JENO.” He stopped, inhaling deeply. “I can’t thank you enough.” 

“Hmm. It’s the least I could do I guess. You know – after I ruined your stuff.” He smiled warmly, beautiful eye smile shining through. Renjun was trying his very best to prevent himself from launching across the bed as planting a huge kiss right on Jeno’s perfect mouth. 

He settled for a hug instead. Moving slowly across the mattress ( _still hungover_ ), Renjun came to rest beside the male. Jeno relaxed into the hug, resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder and adjusting his body so the latter could wrap his legs around the former’s waist. 

~

It was so warm, basking in the golden sunlight. Renjun smelled like cinnamon and lavender fabric softener and Jeno was painfully aware of how their chests bumped together when they breathed. 

After a while, Renjun’s stomach growled, ruining the moment. He quickly unravelled his legs from Jeno’s waist, looking out the window. “Sorry. That’s probably the universe’s way of saying ‘go home Renjun’.” he laughed bitterly and then grabbed his head. “Ow.”

“You are not gonna make it home in your state, and as much as I enjoyed last night I am not sure I can carry you home again.” Jeno stood up. “Come on, I am going to make you breakfast.”

After helping a very hungover Renjun down the stairs, Jeno began to prepare the food. “I hope you like toast because, unfortunately, that’s the only thing I know how to make.”

“Just as long as you don’t burn it I think I can manage.” Renjun smiled weakly. Jeno felt embarrassed that he couldn’t offer his guest something more but it was overshadowed by his fear that he may give Renjun food poisoning. 

They ate in awkward silence. Renjun must have noticed Jeno’s stares because he put down his toast and started patting at his hair. 

“Stop Renjun your hair looks perfect.” 

Renjun’s ears turned red and he immediately dropped his hands. “Sorry. I have never been in this kind of situation before.”

Jeno laughed. “I can honestly say I haven’t either. Are you finished with that?” He gestured to his guest’s plate. 

Renjun nodded. “Thanks.” Jeno took the plate and begun washing up. 

“Look Jeno, thank you so much for all of this but I really should be going now.” 

Jeno couldn’t say that he wasn’t disappointed. “Oh, that’s ok.” He put down the towel he was holding and walked towards the other male. Up close he could see the effect that last night had on Renjun. The male’s skin was dry and he had dark circles under his eyes. _He still looks perfect though._ “At least let me walk you home.” Jeno kept walking forward slowly, backing Renjun against the wall. 

Renjun blushed again. “No. Thank you. My mum is picking me up. She will be here soon.” Jeno was so close now that he could feel Renjun’s body heat. In the heat of the moment, Jeno boldly reached forward and grabbed his hand. Even though Renjun was shy, Jeno had done things like this in the past so he should’ve been fine.  
Except he wasn’t.  
Renjun stepped back immediately, averting his eyes. “Um – ah. Oh, sorry my mum just messaged me I have to go.” He spat the words out quickly and practically sprinted out the front door. He didn’t even look at his phone.

“Stupid Jeno, so stupid.” He had gone too far that time and Renjun had bolted. 

_Good job Jeno, you just ruined probably one of the best things you have had in a long time._

~

Renjun really, really, _really_ wished that he had the power to turn back time.

~

“Junnie, you have to talk to him at some point. It’s been three weeks.” Donghyuck sighed. “As happy as I am to have all you to myself again, it is ruining my mojo seeing you pine after him like this.”

Renjun bit into his apple. “I can’t Hyuck. You don’t understand, I completely humiliated myself and him. He probably hates me now.” He could see Jeno sitting across the other side of the cafeteria. The boy was eating spaghetti and listening intently to something someone was saying.

Across the table, Chenle looked up from his phone. “He has a point Ge, you are even more boring now than usual. Besides, it's awkward for me to hang out with Jisung. Every time I go over to their house Jeno always asks me if you are okay.”

Jisung nodded. “Yeah, and not to mention Jeno won't hang out with me anymore. He is too busy moping.” 

“No guys, I can’t. He will get over it. Jeno deserves so much better than me anyway.” Renjun rested his head in his hands. 

“Oh Jun, what are we going to do with you.” Hyuck sighed and rubbed his friend’s back.

~

It was another rainy Tuesday and once again Renjun was left alone. Donghyuck had ditched him in favour of going bowling with Mark. Good for nothing best friend. He had been painting for an hour now. Stretching, he left the classroom to go to the toilet. 

On the way, back he ran into Jeno who was standing outside the door to the classroom. Jeno was soaked. There was a small puddle collecting around his feet and his hair clung to his cheekbones.  
Renjun panicked and contemplated turning on his heel and sprinting back into the bathroom. Jeno must have sensed him or something because he looked away from the door to Renjun down the hall. 

_Shoot._

“Renj-” 

“What are you doing here?” It came out harsher than Renjun wanted. He mentally slapped himself. _Idiot, calm down._  
Jeno was visibly flustered. “Oh, um, sorry.” He inhaled shakily. “I wanted to talk to you Renjun. About what happened.” 

Renjun clenched his fists, trying desperately to mask his nerves. “Y-you do?” 

“Yes.” Jeno took a step forward. And then back again. “Renjun I am so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I took it too far and I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.” He looked desperately at the other male. “If you don’t want to forgive me I completely understand, just say the word and I will never speak to you again.”

Renjun’s chest tightened at the words. “Forgive you?” Jeno flinched slightly. 

“Again, I don’t expect anything, I will just-” Renjun was unsure about whether or not he wanted to laugh or cry. 

“Oh my god, please shut up for just a second.” Jeno’s mouth snapped closed. Renjun was the one to take a step forward this time, nerves forming a tight fist in his chest. “Jeno, you did nothing wrong.” He looked up to meet the taller male’s eyes. “I completely overreacted to the whole situation. I was already anxious because of the what happened the night before and so when you held my hand I freaked. You were just trying to be nice and my stupid brain and I blew it.” 

Jeno looked like he was about to faint. “But still I should have known. Why do I always manage to mess things up with you.”

“Jeno, I made this a bigger deal than it actually was. I shouldn’t have avoided you for so long.” Renjun could feel tears welling behind his eyes. _Please lord help me._ “God, I feel like shit for making you think this is your fault.”

Jeno’s eyes widened. “What did you just say?”

“What do you mean? I said I feel bad for making you think-”

“No no no. you just swore.”

Renjun frowned. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You said ‘shit’. I heard you say it.” Jeno was getting excited.

“Wha- Really? Oh my god.” Renjun was the one who needed to faint this time. Too much adrenalin was coursing through his body and he honestly couldn’t keep up. The tears finally fell and Renjun began to cry. He wasn’t even sad yet he was sobbing rather dramatically. _Hyuck would be proud._

“Renjun are you ok? It’s just a word there is no need to cry.” Jeno enveloped Renjun in a hug, stroking his hair. That only made him cry harder. Despite being wet from the rain, Jeno was warm and strong. Renjun felt pleasantly safe in his embrace. _Wow that is so gay Junnie._  
When Renjun had finally calmed down enough to speak the pair returned to the classroom. “Thank you for that Jeno. I overreacted again.” Renjun could feel his cheeks flaring red. 

Jeno just laughed. “That’s ok. I take this as a sign that I am forgiven?”

“You were never in the wrong Jeno.” Renjun smiled. “What about me, am I forgiven too?”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “If you couldn’t gather from the way I just comforted your hot mess crying display out in the corridor, yes you are forgiven.”

“Ahh, you sound like Donghyuck. By the way, why are you wet?”

Jeno glanced quickly at the window. Water was still splattering against the glass. “It’s raining?”

Renjun punched Jeno’s arm lightly. “I know that idiot. I meant why were you outside in the rain?” 

~

Jeno sat on his bed watching the rain. He has given up on doing homework a while ago. Track was cancelled and no one wanted to play Mario Kart with him. Jeno was feeling pretty sorry for himself. It was in moments like this where he found himself reaching for his phone to text Renjun, only to remember that he couldn’t and put it back down again.  
Across the room a pink sweater and a sketchbook sat on his desk, wrapped in a plastic bag. They had been sitting there for weeks. He groaned.  
“I am really going to do this, aren’t I?” _So much for an afternoon by myself_. Getting up off the bed, he grabbed his backpack and stuffed the package inside before sprinting out the door and into the rain. 

Standing outside the door to the art classroom Jeno realised that he was probably making a mistake. He didn’t bring a raincoat or umbrella or anything so he was soaked to the bone. So much for being presentable. Renjun probably wouldn’t want to see him anyway, not after that stunt he pulled. Jeno was just about to turn and leave when he felt a pair of eyes watching him.  
It was Renjun.  
He was standing a few meters away, frozen. Jeno was pretty sure he had never seen someone so petrified in his life.  
_Too late to leave now_. 

“Renj-” 

“What are you doing here?” Renjun interrupted. His voice was sharp. Jeno’s nerves multiplied tenfold. _Crap he is mad._

“Oh, um, sorry.” He tried to breathe deeply, attempting to calm his pounding heart. “I wanted to talk to you Renjun. About what happened.” 

“Y-you do?” 

 

“Yes.” Jeno took a step forward. Crap no, don’t scare him away Jeno. He stepped back again, giving the other male space. “Renjun I am so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I took it too far and I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. If you don’t want to forgive me I completely understand, just say the word and I will never speak to you again.” 

“Forgive you?” _Ouch_. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. 

Jeno babbled, unable to control the words coming out of this mouth. “Again, I don’t expect anything, I will just-” 

“Oh my god, please shut up for just a second.” He stopped talking immediately. Jeno held his breath as he watched Renjun take a small step forward. Then another. And another. They were just a meter away now.  
“Jeno, you did nothing wrong.” They made eye contact. “I completely overreacted to the whole situation. I was already anxious because of the what happened the night before and so when you held my hand I freaked. You were just trying to be nice and my stupid brain and I blew it.” 

Jeno felt like he was going to pass out. His heart was beating so hard, it was threatening to break his ribcage. 

“But still I should have known. Why do I always manage to mess things up with you.” He managed to choke out. 

Renjun was shaking slightly and Jeno could see that he was trying not to cry. “Jeno, I made this a bigger deal than it actually was. I shouldn’t have avoided you for so long. God, I feel like shit for making you think this is your fault.”

What?

“What did you just say?”

Renjun scrunched his brow in question. “What do you mean? I said I feel bad for making you think-”

It was Jeno’s turn to interrupt now. “No no no. you just swore.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Jeno had no idea why he was getting so excited by this. “You said ‘shit’. I heard you say it.”

“Wha- Really?” Realisation dawned in his eyes. “Oh my god.” Suddenly the dam walls broke and tears started to stream down Renjun’s cheeks. _CRAP_. Jeno feared that he had blown his chance again. So he did the only thing he could.  
He hugged Renjun.  
“Renjun are you ok? It’s just a word there is no need to cry.” Jeno wasn’t the best at comforting people. His hands flapped around for half a second before settling on Renjun’s hair, pulling the smaller male tight to his chest. It was like holding a doll, the boy was so soft and fragile. 

After a while, Renjun’s sobs subsided and Jeno led him into the classroom. “Thank you for that Jeno. I overreacted again.” 

He smiled. “That’s ok. I take this as a sign that I am forgiven?” 

“You were never in the wrong Jeno.” Renjun smiled, lighting up his face. Jeno had always found Renjun attractive, but in this moment, he was positively radiant. His cheeks were pink from the tears and the soft grey light from the rain made his brown hair glow silver. “What about me, am I forgiven too?”

“If you couldn’t gather from the way I just comforted your hot mess crying display out in the corridor, yes you are forgiven.”

Renjun scoffed. “Ahh, you sound like Donghyuck. By the way, why are you wet?”

Jeno glanced quickly at the window. Water was still splattering against the glass. “It’s raining?”

Renjun punched Jeno’s arm lightly. “I know that idiot. I meant why were you outside in the rain?”

“Oh yeah, about that.” He wasn’t sure how to word the explanation. “I, uh, sort of ran here? In the rain.”

“What? Why would you do that! You could have caught a cold Jeno!” Renjun fussed.

“Yeah, I might.” Jeno rubbed the back of his neck, sending residual water droplets racing down his back. He shivered. “Anyway, I had to. I needed to bring you this.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out the plastic-wrapped package. Jeno prayed that its contents had managed to survive the soggy journey. He handed it over to Renjun.  
Renjun raised an eyebrow before slowly unwrapping the plastic back. 

“Oh my god. Jeno no…” His mouth opened in shock as he lifted the pink sweater out of the bag. 

“I know it's not the exact same one as you had, but I tried to get it as close as possible.” 

Renjun rubbed the soft fabric against his cheek. Noticing the sketchbook, he squealed slightly. “No way. Jeno where did you find this? These sketchbooks are sold out across the city!” 

He just shrugged. “I didn’t realise they were so popular.”

Renjun was grinning from ear to ear. “This is even nicer than my old one! Jeno thank you so much! I honestly don’t know what to say.” He launched himself at Jeno, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into Jeno’s neck. Jeno had to brace a hand on the table to prevent himself from toppling over. “Why did you do all this?”

“I felt bad for running your things, so I tried to find replacements.” He was trying to remain cool as Renjun hugged him. “I have had them for a while but I couldn’t find the right moment. Better late than never I guess?”

Renjun looked at the presents, excitement transforming into guilt. “I can’t accept these Jeno, thank you though.” He tried to hand the gifts back to Jeno.

“No, you must. I would feel so bad if you didn’t. And besides, what use do I have with a pink sweater and an art book?”

Renjun looked up at him, almost adoringly. _This is way better than any of those Jaemin fantasies_. His eyes caught on the other male’s lips. Renjun noticed and blushed.

“Renjun.” Jeno whispered. 

“Yes.” The other male sounded breathless.

Jeno exhaled lightly. “C-can I kiss you?” When Renjun didn’t say anything, Jeno began to backtrack rapidly. “I mean, you don’t have to. Only if you felt comfortable of course-”  
Suddenly he was silenced by Renjun softly pressing his lips against Jeno’s. Jeno was light-headed with elation. He had never kissed anyone before and it felt different to what he had expected.  
He could feel Renjun smiling against his lips. The normally awkward male was surprisingly confident, moving his mouth to match Jeno’s more comfortably. Sensing Jeno’s nerves, Renjun whispered, “just follow my lead.” His dark eyes were burning, and Jeno could feel his long lashes fluttering against his cheek.  
_Holy shit._  
He would never say it out loud but Jeno found Renjun really hot in the moment.  
_Really hot._

When the pair finally broke apart Jeno was completely and truly, for lack of a better word, shook. 

“Where the hell did you learn how to do that Renjun?!” Jeno was in awe. The other male had gone completely out of character, confidently cupping Jeno’s cheek and setting the pace. “Is this not your first time?”

Renjun blushed. _Aaaanddd he’s back_. “Well… not exactly. Back in China, a year or two ago I had a boyfriend for like, two weeks.” He screwed up his nose, cringing at the memory. “It wasn’t pretty but I got some basic skills out of the relationship.” 

Jeno, inspired, grabbed the other boy by the waist and pulled him even closer, their bodies pressed tightly together. “So…” he gazed at the beautiful male in his arms. “Care to teach me a few of those tricks?”

Renjun smiled, eyes flickering to Jeno’s mouth. “With pleasure.”

“I missed you Renjun,” Jeno whispered. 

“Me too, Jeno. Me too.”

Their lips touched. Jeno was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you to those who read the whole thing!
> 
> I wanted to base this story on the American school system and I am actually Australian haha. I tried my best to research everything but I apologise if some of the terminology and dates are a bit off.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you liked it! Feedback is welcome!


End file.
